


【中文翻译】The Bootstrap Paradox 命定悖论

by Wadeye



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Origin Story, Slow Burn, Time Travel, to a degree, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: “从未有人讨论过一开始就拒绝招募尼尔的可能性。”这引发了很多问题。那天晚些时候，主角盯着天花板思考。他将会招募尼尔，因为他已经知道尼尔要成为谁。这是一个微型矛盾循环。它怎么开始的呢？主角只知道它将如何结束。除非......除非他不插手此事。主角清醒地躺在黑暗中，被这个念头诱惑着。（换一种方式能不能改变这一切呢？）但是……“发生过的事就已经发生了。”主角提醒自己。再说了（自私，完全出于自私心理），他还想再一次见到尼尔。结束和开始之间的某处，尼尔和主角努力挤出一些时间。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	【中文翻译】The Bootstrap Paradox 命定悖论

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bootstrap Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722585) by [Vulcanodon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcanodon/pseuds/Vulcanodon). 



> 作者注：  
> 如果你不去使劲琢磨的话，那么这篇文章的时间设定相关还是说得通的——相信我。谢谢你读下去ww
> 
> （改名是因为之前已经有一篇标题是'never odd or even'的信条同人文了，我今早在查看ao3标签时才尴尬地发觉。虽然我确实觉得蛮有趣的，我和其他所有的信条同人作者看完电影回家后，马上就开始查找“回文”，但我不想引发任何误会。另外，如果你还没有读过'never odd or even'，我全心全意推荐它，作者很厉害，而且对信条的工作原理掌握得比我好得多。）
> 
> 译者注：主角/尼尔，斜线前后有意义

_“_ _如果用不同的处理方式，可以改变结果吗？_ _”_

_“_ _发生过的事就已经发生了。这只是对世界运转机制的一种信念，不是束手旁观的借口。_ _”_

_“_ _是命运吗？_ _”_

_“_ _随你怎么说吧。_ _”_

_“_ _你怎么称呼它？_ _”_

_“_ _现实。现在放我走吧。_ _”_

凯特坚持不懈地给他打电话，哪怕打通了，主角也不会接。他知道，重新参与进她的生活会很危险。不只是危险，更糟的是，还会导致混乱。他现在的生活已经够混乱了。以前他经常一觉醒来不知自己身处何地，现在他不知自己身处何时。

凯特似乎并不介意，她总是会留条留言。

起初，她照他的规矩来：她只在担忧，有不好的预感，以及察觉到微弱的危险时才打过来。她的恐惧总是正确的；她亡夫不乏商业上的竞争对手，这些人不会放过一切把挫折感发泄在他们故敌的寡妇或孩子身上的机会。

但有时有些留言不太一样。

_你去过圣詹姆斯公园吗？那里的野生鹦鹉在树上筑巢。_

_下一次你在纽约的时候，去这个地方，点个卡利亚里帕尼尼三明治。_

_昨天有人带了一幅卡拉瓦乔的_ _“_ _失传名作_ _”_ _给我看。那画上的颜料还湿着。_

刚开始收到这些留言时，主角不知该怎么办。有段时间，他怀疑它们是个密码，他循环播放她声音的静态录音，试图找到答案。

然后有一天，他去了圣詹姆斯公园，觉得自己穿着大毛衣傻乎乎的，活像个冷战时期喂鸭子的间谍。当时是冬天，不是春天，但他还是看到了鹦鹉。在伦敦凄凉的灰云间，它们很是明亮，这时他才意识到，她给他留下的那些留言真的只是些留言罢了。

她想让他去看鹦鹉，于是他就去了。简单至极。

后来他习惯了。他几乎能预料到：留言机开始录音的嘟嘟声，她压低的嗓音。她会说， _我这的天气真好。麦克斯正在学习古罗马的知识，他想让我带他去看斗兽场。真想知道你_ _那边_ _怎么样。有时我想，或许发生的一切都只是个梦。时间过去得越久，我忘记的事情越多。可能我已经淡忘了我丈夫的长相。真会这样吗？有时我想，我也会忘记你——某天我_ _一觉_ _醒来已不记得你的名字。_

有时候他也想忘记。忘掉已经发生过的事；或者忘记即将要发生的事。地下的铁笼，地上那具正在逆向死去的尸体。

当他还小的时候，他经常偷看书的最后一页。他难以忍受无知——这是身为情报人员的优良品质。但现在他意识到，或许别人说得对，无知是一种幸福。即使不是幸福，起码也会减弱痛苦。

下一次遇到尼尔时，情况和他预想的完全不一样。

他也不太清楚他 ** _ **究竟在**_** 期待些什么。自打逆行开始他就一直在期待，每往过去多走一段，他的期待就会增加一分。

他一直在为最坏的可能性做准备：遇到一个根本不认识他的尼尔。如果那个尼尔认得他，说明那次相遇既不是第一次也不是最后一次，而是处于两者之间，那么他就会......嗯，他也不知道自己会做什么。或许请尼尔喝一杯，和他握握手或者拍拍他的后背......诸如此类。到这他就想象不出来了。

只要能再见到尼尔就是好事。他抱定了这个想法。

所以，当他们偏巧在康沃尔一个相当破烂的小酒吧里相遇时，尼尔看向他，叹了口气，主角吃了一惊。尼尔直截了当地说：“我还在想你下一次会在什么时候出现。你就像个甩不掉的讨厌鬼*。”

主角保持镇定，走过去坐在尼尔身旁粘乎乎的酒吧椅上。尼尔不为所动；他面前有个喝干了的一品脱啤酒杯，杯壁上挂着残余的白沫。

“你好。”主角小心翼翼地说。“好久不见？”

这是句真心话。他没有想到今天要见的特工就是尼尔，更重要的是，他不知道这是哪个尼尔。老朋友？新朋友？

“没隔多久。”尼尔暗示道， _没_ _隔_ _那么长时间_ ，然后他招手叫酒保过来。“你们要喝什么？”

_啊_ ，主角想，那就不是老朋友了。 _或许根本还不是朋友呢_ 。

他们无言地喝了一会儿酒，然后简短而详尽地聊了聊当前任务的技术问题。

尼尔似乎端着什么架子*，不是说他看上去不够友好，但也不像主角记忆中那样轻松而热情。哪怕手里还端着饮料，他浑身上下每一处都符合完美的专业特工形象。他描绘出细节，礼貌地提出替代方案，指出潜在的风险。冷静而直接。

这让主角很不安。

当他们完成下一步的行动计划后，主角心乱如麻，心神不宁，而且没来由地几近愤怒。他不知道对这次重逢自己在期待什么，他只知道有什么消失不见了。他也怀疑过这种情况会发生；他们因处于不同的时间阶段而可能永远无法匹配得上。但他未曾料到胸口这股奇异的疼痛，这毋庸置疑的失落感。

之后有位老人坐在他们旁边大声要了一品脱吉尼斯啤酒。主角的手迅速伸出，擦去吧台上尼尔以凝结水珠画出的简明地图。这时他的食指尖擦过尼尔的手腕，从那件可笑的针织花纹毛衣袖口里露出来的那块皮肤。

主角眼看着尼尔被他碰得寒毛直竖，抽回了手。几分钟后当他们离开酒吧朝不同的方向走去时，主角的心脏还在狂跳。

只是震惊罢了；他后来这么告诉自己。触碰到一个已死之人的震惊。

他之后才意识到，大概些还有别的东西。那就是，在他们相触后的一瞬间，他回忆起一件事。他想起自己曾经问过，为什么不能和其他的自己接触。

_那样会湮灭的_ 。是尼尔告诉他的吗？

在感受到尼尔温暖皮肤的那一瞬，这段记忆像个警告一般出现在他脑海里。这很可笑，因为尼尔是一个完全独立的个体，那是尼尔，碰到他是完全安全的，不太可能导致世界终结。

但是，或许还是不要养成随意和他接触的习惯为好。只是以防万一。

*原文：”You’re like a bad penny.”Wiktionary的解释是”(idiomatic) A person or thing which is unpleasant, disreputable, or otherwise unwanted, especially one which repeatedly appears at inopportune times.”这里用了意译。

*Neil seems brittle. 原字是脆弱的意思，这里结合下文意译了。可能有更恰当的译法但我没想出来……

再下一次他们见面时，尼尔根本不认识他，他们也没有时间喝酒。他俩都在竭尽全力不要命丧当场。

主角完全没有想到，这就是他们的第一次相遇。他以为一切会尽在掌控。他曾想象过一场计划好的招募，在一间与世隔绝的的密室中进行面试。他以为他会去寻找尼尔，仔细阅读他的档案，从某个地下网站数据库中把他挑出来。

他绝对没有想到，自己会在一次只是与信条组织有些许联系的任务中，出乎意料地撞见尼尔。

这只是另一场战争中的另一场战斗，信条组织对结果毫无兴趣。他们并不在乎到底是谁在杀谁，他们只关心那些被用来杀人的武器。传言说这些武器造成的伤口哪位医生都没见过。

实际上这是个调查任务。主角并没期待什么，重要的是去跟进每一条线索。他逐渐意识到，一切都必须安排得严丝合缝，否则整件事就会彻底崩溃。保护那个你已经拯救过全世界的未来是项艰难的任务，就像在考试中拿了满分还要回家继续学习一样。即便你已成功，也没有任何时间休息。其实除了工作之外，根本就没有任何时间做其他的事情。

唯一与众不同的是，它是时间线上最远的一个任务，是主角逆行过的最长时间段。这让他感到不安且无所适从。他花了很长时间才来到这里。因此，他总是在看表，这是个强迫性的愚蠢习惯，但他发现自己无法改掉。即使不合时宜他也经常会这么干，有时他在夜间惊醒，发现自己正在床头柜上胡乱地摸索手表。

潜入激烈的战场中时，他甚至也在看表。炮弹就在他身旁炸开。这实在太过愚蠢了，因为他简直不能再清楚现在到底几点，演习的时间安排得非常精确，他大脑灰质上已经刻下了无法磨灭的痕迹。他只在稍作休整时低头瞄了一眼发光的红色数字， _12点21分_ 。当他抬起头时，他看到了尼尔。

极度震惊的感觉差点害死他，字面意义上的。他迟疑地定在原地，如果不是艾弗斯一把把他拽倒，他的脑袋就要挨上一枪子了。

后来，当尘埃散去，他们安全地撤回基地后，主角试图表达感谢。艾弗斯打断了他。

“不值一提。”他生硬地回道。“我也看见他了。”

他们指的是谁简直毫无疑问。尼尔穿着不同的制服，发型也换了，但主角不用非得看到尼尔身着白色亚麻西装也能认出他来。他在任何地方都能认出尼尔。只凭身形和动作。

“他还不认识我们。”主角轻声说。“你觉得是怎么回事？”

“我哪儿知道。”艾弗斯说。“你才是头头。你说呢。”

主角叹了口气——他的确明白这意味着什么。这意味着他们已经抵达尼尔被招募前的时间点。这意味着主角需要做出一个决定。现在就去找尼尔，还是等着，看他们的道路是否再次交汇。和以往一样，这只是时间上的问题。

“从未有人讨论过一开始就拒绝招募尼尔的可能性。”

这引发了很多问题。那天晚些时候，主角盯着天花板思考。他将会招募尼尔，因为他已经知道尼尔要成为谁。这是一个微型矛盾循环。

它怎么开始的呢？主角只知道它将如何结束。

除非......除非他不插手此事。他可以任由尼尔在任何正常的、按时间顺序的常规战争中战斗。的确尼尔可能会死在战场上，但这也比其他选择要好得多。主角清醒地躺在黑暗中，被这个念头诱惑着。

_（换一种方式能不能改变这一切呢？）_

但是……

“发生过的事就已经发生了。”主角在一片黑暗中说出声来。

再说了 _（自私，_ _完全出于_ _自私_ _心理）_ ，他还想再一次见到尼尔。

招募并没有按计划进行。主角开始觉得，只要涉及到尼尔就会如此，自己应该已经习惯了。

或许他并不介意；从已知结局开始发生的事情很难给人带来惊喜。而尼尔一直让他措手不及，甚至在主角意识到之前......不知为何他感觉这些事都很重要，像是世界在袖子里还藏着的最后一招。

尼尔出国休整，主角紧随其后。艾弗斯带队继续前进，把主角一个人留下。主角不知为何确信自己需要独自完成这一切。他在尼尔住的那家破烂酒店开了一间房。在阳光明媚的街道上他像影子一样跟在尼尔身后，他和尼尔坐在同一间餐厅里的两桌开外。一个个偶遇的机会悄悄溜走，主角在等待时机。他也不确定自己究竟在等什么。事实上，目睹尼尔在周遭事物中穿梭奇异地令他着迷。

尼尔看起来如此熟悉；尼尔看上去全然陌生。在咖啡馆里，尼尔会对女服务员微笑，在街上他会和陌生人闲聊，但他似乎还是有些孤独。尼尔好像是来安提瓜*度假的，但如果他这个假是和情人或朋友一起过的，那尼尔把他们藏得很好。大多数日子里尼尔都是独自一人在明亮的街道上游荡，看上去也像是在等待着什么。

某天晚上，黄昏刚过，主角在人群中跟丢了尼尔。他在熙熙攘攘的夜生活游客中找了一个小时才最终放弃，开始往酒店走，精疲力竭，灰头土脸，沮丧万分。他很恼火自己为什么要拖到现在，他本该在几天前就和尼尔会面的。现在他又回到原点了。

主角转过街角，走上黑暗的后街，他看到酒店门口有个身影正等着他。他并没有放慢脚步，但已经做好了打上一架的准备，直到他走得足够近，近到在灯火下能看清尼尔头发反射出的微弱光芒。

“借个火呗？”尼尔问道，偏着头，主角能看到他嘴角勾起的轻微弧度。大事不妙。

“对不起。”主角说，停在光线充足的门口。“我不抽烟。”

“好吧，既然如此，我们就直接省略寒暄。”尼尔轻快地说。“你要不要跟我一起上来？”

主角眨了眨眼，有那么一瞬间真的被尼尔吓到了，他不得不迅速平复心情，调整神色，做出一副友善而迷茫的表情。

“抱歉，我没搞懂。”他说，装作是个好脾气的美国游客。

尼尔的笑容没有消失，反而更加明显了。“你确定你不懂？你已经跟踪我三天了——我想也许可以让你省去追逐的时间。我房间窗外有美丽的海景。”

主角愣了一下，笑起来，声音低沉。“你有色诱跟踪者的习惯吗？”

“也不是每个人啦。”尼尔说，睫毛迅速垂下又抬起，快得主角几乎以为是自己想象出来的。或许这只是一个游戏，但有那么一刹那，主角快要忘记了他们为什么在这里。他们可能只是两个陌生人，在一个炎热的夜晚，站在一条黑暗的街道上。

这想法带来一分狂野而危险的冲动，主角刚意识到就赶快把它抛之脑后。

“我们不该站在这说话。”他小声说，把手插进西装口袋，看起来无动于衷（也许，只是也许，为了掩饰微微抽搐的手指）。“要不半小时以后来我房间吧？我不能保证窗外有什么风景，但起码会很安静。”

尼尔没说什么，只是轻声笑了，几乎无法察觉。主角转过身走进楼里。

在楼上，他拉下百叶窗，检查了一遍房间，然后在摇摇晃晃的小桌子旁坐下。他想过要倒杯酒喝或踱步来消磨时间，但他训练有素，没必要这样做。他只是等着，并且尽量不去看房间里的那张床。它看起来突然暗示性地宽敞，饱含情色意味。

主角清楚，这只是一种试图打得他措手不及的做法。大概是用来对付男性顶级情报人员的非常有效的技巧。聪明啊。这说明尼尔知道自己在做什么。也就是这样罢了。

主角任由自己闭上眼睛。他又看到尼尔颀长的身体诱人地靠在凉爽的砖墙上。他笑起来的样子，他白衬衫最上面解开的两颗纽扣，他暴露在夜晚空气中的肌肤。这里的夜是如此炎热。门窗紧闭，酒店房间内的空气开始令他觉得压抑而闷热。不过还是能听到大海的声音，从远处传来的海浪声……

敲门声响起时主角已收敛心神。

“进来吧。”他说。

*Antigua,加勒比海上的一个小岛。

尼尔聪明得很，上手非常快，但他也花了很长时间，在三次会面后，才开始认真对待时间旅行的概念。主角努力不去灰心丧气，但他一直在想，如果能带尼尔去看那面嵌满子弹的墙，那解释起来该有多么轻松。他现在明白为什么当初首先给他展示的是会反向跳回他手中的子弹了。在没有任何证据的情况下，熵值逆转的理论简直滑稽可笑。不过当然了，最初他被介绍进信条组织时，他的接受是建立在物理实验和亲身经历上的。而且他只需要说服自己。但尼尔的情形不同，他更不容易盲目而心甘情愿地信任一个神秘组织。

主角不断提醒自己，生性谨慎不一定是件坏事。

不过，当有一天坐在海边咖啡馆里，喝着小杯的苦咖啡时，尼尔转过身来对他说：“好吧，就当我相信你了。”的时候，主角还是很欣慰。

主角注视着他。尼尔穿着一件浅蓝色T恤，墨镜在他脸上投下小小的圆形阴影，他看起来几乎就像是来这玩的其他一个游客。差不多吧。

“我们 _在_ 聊这事吗？”主角问。

“就算是吧。我有个问题。”

在过去的三次会面中，尼尔一直都在提问题，除此以外什么也没干，但主角还是决定允许尼尔发问。他挑起眉毛，示意尼尔继续说下去。

“如果你所说为实，那我想到了一个潜在的悖论。”

主角叹道，“如果你说的是祖父——”

“不是那个。我的意思是，祖父悖论以后再说，但现在我在想命定悖论的问题。”

“这个我不太熟悉。”主角皱起眉头，努力地把视线从尼尔发梢间透出的阳光上移开，扭头看向有如幻境的蓝色海岸。

“一听就懂。这个想法很直截了当。比方说我回到过去，去见莎士比亚——”

“熵值逆转不是这个意思……”

“我知道不可能真的这么做啦。听我说完。比方说我回去见莎士比亚，我随身带着一本我最喜欢的《哈姆雷特》请他签名。”

“嗯哼。”

“等等.……我就快讲到重点了。我带着我的那本书想让莎士比亚签名，但我抵达之后发现，他还没写出《哈姆雷特》呢。不过他对这书很感兴趣，所以他从我这把它偷走了，我两手空空回到我的时间线。如果莎士比亚没有亲笔写书——他只是抄了我带去的那本——那么，是谁写了《哈姆雷特》？”

主角伸伸有些僵硬的脖子，阳光下他突然觉得暖洋洋的，不愿动弹，今天真是个好天气。现在，看向远方的海面，很难相信他们现在所讨论的任何事都可能不只限于理论上的空谈。他转过视线来对尼尔微笑，正在这时，他留意到尼尔迅速扭头看向别处。可能有点过于快了。

“你喜欢《哈姆雷特》吗？”主角问。

尼尔想了想，然后摇摇头。“不，太悲剧性了。哈姆雷特清楚哪些事是无可违抗必须完成的。”

主角一瞬间浑身发冷，仿佛一望无际的晴空中莫名出现了一片阴云。他突然极力才能维持住脸上的笑容。

“是啊，”他说。”我想他就是这么做的。“

（写在本段前的译者注：这段里主角和尼尔说了好几句palindrome回文，即从字母的角度来看顺着读倒着读都一样的文字，比如本片片名Tenet。但字母回文可比中文回文好写多了（实际上英文甚至有专门指导如何构筑回文语句的规则，感兴趣的可以去查一查），所以下文的所有英文回文 ** _ **直接摘抄原文**_** ，我会后附括号试图翻译大意，但这种句子一般就是为了写回文而回文没有什么讲得通的意思，总之看英文原句就得了不要看我强迫症翻译_(:з」∠)_）

（译者又注：作者选的这几句回文意思莫名和行文好贴啊，总之大家还是看看中文大意吧，虽然我翻得很烂_(:з」∠)_）

下次会面时，尼尔不再仅从理论上讨论时间旅行了。在主角到达杜塞尔多夫和尼尔见面的前一天，尼尔正在实验室里用枪管接子弹。

准确地说，是十三颗子弹，主角清楚确切数字，因为尼尔一刻不停地谈论这件事。眼见为实的证据似乎剥夺了他所有的冷静和沉着。在主角的酒店房间里，尼尔在落地窗前走来走去，兴奋地说个没完。他似乎被各种可能性冲昏了头脑，眼神狂热，双手疯狂挥舞，谈论着相对论、时间空间的几何属性，和尺寸可供穿越的虫洞。主人公第一次隐约看到了尼尔还是个在读理论物理的学生时可能的样子；紧张、认真，微笑面对出现的每一个新鲜问题。

尼尔喜欢问题。现在主角已经足够了解他到能轻易看出这点的程度了。尼尔喜欢一口咬住每个问题不放。

不过，看到如此活泼的尼尔还蛮奇怪的。当他们第一次见面的时候（或者说，当主角第一次见到尼尔的时候），尼尔看起来难以置信地从容不迫。一切似乎都在他预料之中；而且他对宇宙法则有着绝对的信心。但是，主角不得不提醒自己，那时他遇到的是一个更年长、更有经验的尼尔。

现在这个尼尔刚刚让子弹向后飞回他的手中，而现在的主角最终不得不打开迷你酒柜才让尼尔冷静下来。

四杯金汤力酒过后，尼尔已经从狂热状态转入了巨大震惊后的麻木。他背靠床尾坐在地板上，透过窗户望向夜色里漆黑的城市，一只手紧按在嘴上。主角只喝到他的第二瓶啤酒，他坐在床沿上，低头看着尼尔，突然觉得自己该关心他一下。

“你没事吧？”主角问。他想过把手搭在尼尔的肩膀上。离得是那么近，只有几英寸的距离，但最后，他还是把手按在原处，丝质床单在手掌下绞作一团。

“只不过是，”尼尔沙哑地说，“这太过分了。它会改变一切。”

主角点头，然后不得不补充道：“其实基本上什么都没变。世间的一切其实都没有改变。我们现在只是可以......以不同的方式在其中移动。”

尼尔也点点头，一缕头发落在他眼前。因为尼尔不断地用手去捋，它以奇怪的角度竖起，看上去乱糟糟的，主角的手指下意识地抽搐着。他把床单攥得更紧，夹在拇指和食指间摩擦，直到能摸到布料的纹理。

“世间万物还是相同的。”尼尔说，听上几乎像是个问句，他似乎在寻求肯定。

“没错。”主角轻声说。“不管你是顺着看还是逆着看——还是一样的。”

尼尔沉默了很久，长到使人担心的地步，然后他突然笑起来： ** _ **“**_** ** _ **Are we not drawn onward, we few, drawn onward to new era?”**_** ** _ **（我们这零星几位，是否被吸引着向前，向着新时代走去？）**_**

主人公愣住了，他在思考加密文字和重复语句。 _我们身处混沌世界。_

尼尔一定看清了主角的表情，因为他露齿而笑，活像头小狼崽。“你没听过这句？”

主角想了一阵，等明白过来他也笑了。“这是句回文。 ** _ **Won’t lovers revolt now?**_** ** _ **（**_** ** _ **恋人现在不会反抗吗？**_** ** _ **）**_** ** _ **”**_**

**__ **

尼尔的笑容变得没那么锐利，有一瞬间他看起来真的只是全然开心。

**__ **

**_**“Was it a bat I saw?**_** ** _ **（**_** ** _ **我看到的**_** ** _ **，**_** ** _ **是一只蝙蝠吗？**_** ** _ **）**_** ** _ **”**_** 尼尔拖着长音，以一种本该很讨人厌的说话方式慢悠悠地说道。

主角突然间意识到，尼尔身上的一切特质，如果换成是别人，都会令他火冒三丈。尼尔那皱巴巴的衣服，手里拿着的饮料，富有感染力又漫不经心的态度；一切都太不专业了，主角所认识的那些令人讨厌的那些特工都是这样。那些把任务当成游戏的人。

有那么一瞬间，主角觉得或许他 _正_ 生着气，或许这就是造成他体内那种令人沮丧的下坠感的罪魁祸首。但是，不，他想到，他还没有蠢到欺骗自己或者有意避开事实的地步。

困扰他的不是尼尔皱巴巴的衣领，而是衣领下的柔软皮肤，和晨间尼尔下颌新生的粗糙金色胡茬。主角想摸摸看是什么感觉。他想用拇指尖抚弄尼尔的下颌线。他想倾身感受尼尔呼吸间的金酒味道。

主角没有那么干，反而向后靠了靠，慢悠悠地说： ** _“Never odd or even.（无奇也无偶。）”_**

**_“Never odd or even.”_** 尼尔郑重地回道，举起酒杯，仿佛是在敬酒，又像是在开一个长久的私人玩笑。

谁知道呢？也许这就是。主角也凑过酒瓶，玻璃相触的轻响在两人之间响起。

在那之后，主角试图保持专业态度。他们不再在酒店房间里碰面了。如果他们要喝酒，那也是在人头攒动的酒吧里。

“你打算喝什么？”第一次的时候，尼尔放松地问他。

“健怡可乐，”主角说，“我工作时从不喝酒。”

尼尔一定是意识到了什么，因为他的笑容略微收敛了，但他什么也没说。下一次会面时主角提前离开，尼尔什么也没说，再下一次，他还是什么都没说。如果他留意到主角开始疏远他并提高防备，他也一言不发，只是微笑着让主角离开。

他们最亲近的一次对话是在纽约，尼尔直截了当地问他想不想去喝杯啤酒。夜深了，他们结束了一天的工作，即将回到各自的藏身点。的确有那么一瞬间主角犹豫起来。

“谢谢你，”主角终于说道，“但你知道我不……”

“是的，我知道。工作时不喝酒。但是你的工作永远不会结束，对吧？”尼尔干巴巴地说。明明是个笑话，但两人都没有笑。

这不是喝酒的问题。主角知道尼尔不会在乎他想喝葡萄酒、白开水还是草莓奶昔。这意味着更多问题。沉默悬在他们之间，重得像块石头。最后主角下定决心。

“就是这样。”主角说。尼尔只是扭过视线一小会，就转头过来笑着和他道晚安，主角简直想要表扬他两句。

主角想，这可能就是结局了。他觉得也许这样才是最好的。

那不是最终结局。完全不是。

而且没过多久他的防线就彻底崩塌了。

有段时间他们一直在调查世界各地的禁入地带，像是炸弹试验场，废弃工厂和军事基地。这其实是主角从萨托告诉他的，在旧核设施里发现第一批黄金的事倒推而出的理论。主角曾想，萨托好死不死地恰巧发现了来自未来的第一条信息，这概率能有多大？未来的人会满足于只发送一条信息吗？还是说，地底下埋藏着成千上万的贮藏物，其中可能包含关于他们正在对抗的未来敌人的珍贵信息？

更不用提还有大量的黄金。

目前为止，这一理论只有两次被证明是正确的：堪萨斯州的一个导弹发射井和北爱尔兰的一个废弃弹药库。每个人都花了几个月的时间，竭尽全力去追踪，但这些贮藏物包含的秘密太有价值，不容错过。

这意味着，即使他浑身上下都在叫嚣着反抗，主角也别无选择，只能亲自带队下到内华达州最深的废弃金矿中。

“注意脚下。”在进去之前他对其他人说。“你们从未见识过这种黑暗。”

队员们点点头，紧跟在他身后。他们组成四人一组的紧密分队，人数再多的话就会增加已经很高的隧道坍塌风险。走在主角身后的是坦纳，一名年长的高大女人，（偏偏是）企业间谍出身。在她身后的是阿南德，勉强还算个菜鸟，但却是主角合作过的效率最高的人之一。尼尔殿后，他现在年纪大了点，也更可靠了些，但还是那样令人心神不宁。

所有的情报都显示贮藏物很可能藏在西部最深的一个竖井底部。地图上看起来似乎很简单，但现在身处地下，随着四面墙壁越收越紧，主角开始感觉到，每迈上一步，胸口都传来一阵令人晕眩的压迫感。

在一个旧电梯井的边缘，他举起手示意大家停住。本来只应停一小会，让他检查一下方位，但他却犯了个错误，往下看了一眼。深处的虚空像饥饿的巨口想要将他吞噬。有那么一瞬间，主角摇晃了下。

他只失控了一瞬，要非常注意才能被发现。

不过尼尔一向是那么敏锐。

“你们两个。”主角听到尼尔说。“你们先走吧。我们一会就跟上来。”

坦纳和阿南德犹豫着，不确定地看着对方，直到主角冲他们点头并挥手示意。“慢慢走。从这里开始路会越来越窄。”

当他们离开视野后，尼尔凑上前来，主角感觉好些了。实际上只要尼尔在他身边，他的眩晕感就会逐渐消退。

“你真的不该给他俩下命令。”主角压低声音。“这会扰乱上下级指挥关系。”

“对不起啊。”尼尔答道，听起来并没在意。“你怎么了？是幽闭恐惧症吗？”

“差不多。”主角说。“我没事的。”

实际上他之前从未害怕过密闭空间，他在比这更狭窄的地方呆过。如果他真有幽闭恐惧症的话，他不可能在风车里待上三个月。

比幽闭恐惧症更糟的是，这是一段回忆，像巨石一样紧压在他周围。当主角闭上眼时，他看到一条由混凝土建成的隧道，一扇金属门，一具躺在另一边的尸体，背包上还挂着根红绳。但当然了，他不会和尼尔聊这些事。

“我们该出发了。”主角说，突然意识到他们离得是那么近，近到在黑暗中他只能勉强辨认出尼尔的身形轮廓。两人的手电低垂，在岩石地面上映出两个明亮的白圈。隧道是如此的狭窄，寂静是如此的压抑，有一瞬间仿佛整个宇宙正试图把他俩逐渐逼近。

“再等一会。”尼尔说。“保持呼吸。”

主角照做了。直到他的喉咙咯咯作响时，主角才意识到自己是多么需要氧气。

“好些了吗？”尼尔问道，把手短暂搭在主角的手臂上。

其实根本就没什么，只是轻轻一触，基本没有停留，而且他们之间还隔着大概五层左右的布料，但不知道为何，这让主角一下丧失了他之前所有小心谨慎的控制。完全没过大脑，他的手已经伸出，紧紧抓住尼尔的衬衫。

他紧握的手指正要发力把尼尔拉下来，此刻他的脑子突然意识到身体正在做些什么，整个人当场僵住。尼尔急促地吸进一口气；有那么一刹那他们二人都在危险的边缘摇晃着。尼尔干巴巴地吞咽了下，主角离他够近，甚至听到了 _那声轻响_ 。或许马上他们中的某个人就会打破这份沉默，然后他们再也不会提起这件事了。

主角努力地试图张开自己攥得死死的手指。突然间，他的某个指尖不小心擦过尼尔脖子上裸露的一片皮肤。

尼尔叹了口气。听起来就像是松了口气，像是他终于忍不住了，主角还没来得及仔细考虑， _我真的要这么干吗_ ，就行动了，他拉过尼尔吻了下去。

只是一双唇粗略地压上另一双唇；而且只持续了片刻，能在一团漆黑中准确地吻住对方已经足够幸运了。然而那快感像电流一样将他劈穿。他突然意识到，一个吻绝对不够，他永远不会就此满足。尼尔饥渴地回吻，像是一直在等待这一瞬。而主角只想在这个脏兮兮的古老隧道里直接上了他。

他当然没有这么做，正相反，他迅速抽身往后撤了一步，险些掉进坑里。他清了清嗓子。

主角说：“我们该走了。”尼尔什么也没说，甚至连动都没动。主角转身走开，他能听到尼尔跟在他后面，稳定的脚步声在黑暗中回荡。

他们并没有谈论此事。当他们只在矿井底部找到了蜘蛛网和生锈的机器最终离开时也没有谈论这件事，下一次和之后的会面，他们也都没有讨论这件事。

时间过去了太久，以至于主角开始觉得或许他们永远不会谈及此事。他放松了戒备，甚至允许尼尔在巴黎请他喝了杯啤酒。那天晚上，当他们沿着塞纳河往酒店走的时候，尼尔转过身来，随意地对他说，像是在谈论天气："你想和我睡觉吗？"

主角停住脚步看向他。尼尔正等着他回答。尼尔并没有笑，他的表情十分平静，主角甚至无法假装他只是开了个玩笑。而且这个提议本身听上去都不像是在调情。

"我...... "主角决定实话实说。"我不觉得这是个好主意。"

"为什么不是个好主意？" 如果是别人的话，主角会觉得他在生气或被自己的话冒犯到，但尼尔听上去只是纯然好奇。

主角直视着他，然后转身走开。"我觉得这会让事情......变得复杂。"

"事情已经相当复杂了。"尼尔指出。"和我们的所作所为相比，性爱再简单不过。"

主角看了他一会，笑起来。尼尔也回以微笑，半边脸隐藏在阴影中。两人之间紧张的气氛逐渐缓和。

然而这个提议还悬而未定。主角不明白自己为什么没有断然拒绝。又不是什么难事，尼尔以后也不会再问他了。

在走回酒店的余下时间里，他们一直沉默着，但两人并未因此感到不安。尼尔看着水上飘过的灯船，似乎迷失在思绪之中。

而主角则想起了凯特。

还在萨托的船上时，曾经有那么一次，主角在晚饭后去找她。在萨托的某个手下找来之前，他们只有几分钟的单独相处时间。主角发现她正倚着栏杆注视着黑沉沉的海浪。他本想和她讨论下一步的安排，但她摇了摇头。

她说， ** _ **再等下。你看那月亮。**_**

主角还以为她在暗示些什么。他靠向她身侧问道， ** _ **我们在这里讲话不安全吗？**_**

**_**我们是安全的**_** 。她说， ** _ **但就这一会儿，我们不要说话。真是美好的景色。有些事情就不能简单一点吗？**_**

当时主角感受到的不安几乎已经到了不适的地步。他也望向那海浪，然后他第一次注意到月亮的影子倒映在海浪中，淡淡地闪烁着，被浪头打碎又重新拼合。他们站在那享受了近五分钟的宁静。

当他想起凯特的时候，他就会想起这一切。那些漆黑的海浪。浪头击打船舷的声音。

**_**有些事情就不能简单一点吗？** _ **

当他们返回酒店，主角和尼尔说晚安时，他在想着这句话。他回到自己房间，熄了灯躺在被子里时，他还在想着这句话。最后他拿起自己的房间钥匙，起身离开。

尼尔的房间在他下面两层。主角选择走楼梯，希望这能为他争取更多的时间来说服自己，不要做这件他正准备做的蠢得不可思议的事情。

但是并没奏效。他站在尼尔房门外，心跳加速。房门一推就开了。

"你不该不锁门的。"主角走进去时说道。"不太安全。"

尼尔从床边抬起头来，刚才的那份平静镇定已消失无踪。他看着主角的样子像是无法确认主角的真实性。

"我没想到你真的过来了。"

"我愿意和你上床的。"主角说，然后控制不止地承认道，"你第一次问的时候，我就想答应了。"

尼尔动了下，试图起身，但主角已经来到床边，手搭在尼尔身体两侧，将他轻轻按回床单上。

"这样可以吗？"主角问道。他能听到自己的声音变得低沉粗哑。

尼尔张开嘴，却什么也没说，额前发梢滑落在他大睁的双眼前方。他看起来并不是在害怕，他只是盯着主角，像是不愿错过任何事，眼神里还包含了一些主角看不懂的情绪。

"我这么做可以吗？"主角再次发问，突然绝望起来。"你一定要告诉我，我不想——"

" ** _ **可以**_** ，"尼尔迅速答道，话语像是一下全都涌了出来，"是的，操，没事的，摸摸我吧，求求你，我一直在等着——"

主角立刻吻住他，打断了尼尔的发言。起初的一秒它只是个单纯的吻，接触干巴巴的，角度也不对，但尼尔转过头来，发出一声小小的呻吟，主角立即无法保持理智。

"操，"他在尼尔嘴里呻吟出声，继续狂热地吻着他。谢天谢地。这种解脱感真的让他无法自拔。直到刚才他还不能确定当时在矿井里的感觉是真实的，但尼尔口腔的温度带回了之前的所有感受，那股电流般的快感，那份让他失去控制的眩晕。

"等一下。"尼尔说，拉开两人间的距离，喘着气，几乎笑出来。"等等，我操，我应该在你来之前就把衣服脱掉的——"

"那就太刻意了。"主角说，他伸手去抓尼尔的手。"让我来——"

尼尔抱以奇怪的眼神，等到主角意识到自己的话莫名听起来带着些许绝望意味时已经太晚了。尼尔会看透这一刻对主角来说有多大的意义吗？当尼尔就在他身旁，允许他像这样亲手脱下尼尔的衣服时？也许有可能——尼尔似乎总是明白的太多。

不论怎样，尼尔都表现出奇怪的顺从，任由主角把他推靠在床头板上。主角缓慢地、小心翼翼地解开尼尔的衬衫纽扣，即使在一寸一寸地揭开布料时也几乎没有碰触到下面的皮肤。尼尔仔细看着主角的动作，沉默不语，直到主角拉下他的衬衫，指关节擦过他侧身时，他的呼吸才有片刻的停滞。

然而这种镇定并没有持续多久，当主角脱下尼尔的内裤时，尼尔已经一团糟了，他双眼紧闭，臀部从床垫上向上挺动。当主角俯身亲吻他臀部柔软的曲线时，尼尔直接叫出声来。

"天啊，我等不了了，求求你，让我也摸摸你——"

"你还能忍。"主角说道，他本希望自己听起来足够镇静，但他的声音却在颤抖。

尼尔咬紧牙关，抵在枕头上甩着头，但是他们都知道主角说的没错，尼尔之前的确忍了很久。主角跪坐在后脚跟上，欣赏了一阵尼尔意乱情迷，衣冠不整，满怀着对他的信任摊开在自己面前的样子。只是这么看着尼尔，主角都要硬的发疼——

"起码把你的衬衫脱了吧。"尼尔抱怨道，但是当主角拉过他的臀部开始给他口交时他就说不出话了。

在那之后尼尔躺在床上乖乖享受，只靠听着尼尔发出的声音主角几乎都能射出来。不过他不想让这一切太早结束，所以他尽量集中注意力，体会尼尔在他嘴里的感觉，轻抚尼尔光滑的臀部皮肤。，在经历了几个月（好几年）的等待和幻想之后，他们现在如此亲近，这一切几乎让他震惊。只是想着这件事主角就不自觉地呻吟出声。

他喉间的震动一定让尼尔兴奋不已，因为尼尔没过多久就高潮了，他紧握床单，呼吸之间发出一声长长的尖叫。

当主角放开尼尔时，他差点以为尼尔会就此陷入昏迷，因为尼尔的高潮来得如此剧烈，但一如既往地尼尔出乎他的意料，把主角拉起来亲吻他。

他们现在的所作所为并非小心谨慎，更谈不上优雅，主角几乎觉得自己已被情欲灌醉，当尼尔伸出手，隔着裤子抚弄主角时，主角呻吟出声，光靠这一点触摸就差点高潮。

"让我来吧，"尼尔说道，"轮到我了，求求你，天哪，把这些脱下来吧——"

主角现在头晕目眩，未作抗议，他任由尼尔粗暴地扯开他的衬衫，在他脖子上又舔又咬，把主角半拉半拽到自己腿上。

这一切都有种奇怪的熟悉感，虽然这是他们第一次亲密接触，但并没有陌生的感觉。尼尔的身体感觉很熟悉，和他肌肤相触的感觉如同家般亲密，但主角刚意识到这件事他就险些失神。

当尼尔终于把手探进主角的裤子里时，主角呻吟了一声，不得不把脸埋在尼尔的颈窝里，大口吸进他的味道。

"舒服吗？" 尼尔问道。"这样呢？"

即使主角想回答他也说不出话，他唯一能做的就是抱住尼尔，紧贴着皮肤喘息，尼尔开始抚弄他，手法笨拙生疏，但主角觉得毫无问题，一切都很完美，在这种情况下主角无法坚持太久，他双眼紧闭，灼热的锐利星光开始在他视野中绽放。

快越过边缘的那个瞬间，主角再也忍不住了，他放任自己咬住尼尔柔软的皮肤，想到，留下这个印记明天还在，后天还会在，大后天——

尼尔惊叫一声，主角的理智分崩离析。

在那之后，尼尔枕着主角胸口，用手指描绘他身上的旧伤疤。尼尔没有询问它们的来历，主角也没有告诉他。他不知道哪些信息安全到可供分享。现在尼尔摸到的一些伤疤，是他和不同的、未来的尼尔出任务时留下的。主角不知道未来的尼尔会不会认出这些伤痕。

主角决定不去思考这个问题。现在他感觉很棒——或许这才是最重要的。

而尼尔则保持安静，他观察着自己手指划过主角皮肤，就像在研究一个难题，眉头紧蹙，极度专注。

"你在想什么呢？"主角问道。也许这是句说烂了的事后话题，但他是真的好奇。他一直想搞明白尼尔的脑子里在想什么，即使过了这么长时间，他还是一点都不清楚。

尼尔没抬头，只是抬起眼皮看向他。额前散落的发丝搞得主角胸前痒痒的。主角想伸手去抚摸他，一开始还习惯性地忍住，之后才想起现在已经可以了，没问题的。他伸出手去将垂在尼尔面前的头发捋开，手指停留在发丝之间感受着。

尼尔靠向主角的触摸，他微笑起来。"我在想时间胶囊的事。我们上学的时候经常会做。"

"像是一个埋在操场上的鞋盒？"主角问道。他们说话的声音很低，如果主角集中注意力，就能在肌肤相贴之处感受到尼尔的心跳。

"别的孩子用的是鞋盒，"尼尔不屑地说，"但我知道纸板会降解。我用的是个旧咖啡罐。"

"聪明小孩。"

尼尔耸耸肩作为对这句赞美的回应，但他也笑得更开心了。主角又想倾身吻他，但忍了回去，他还想听尼尔继续讲故事。

"你埋了些什么？"他问。

尼尔又耸耸肩。"一些照片。一辆玩具火车。还有一封信。"

"信里写了什么？"

“我不记得了。”尼尔回道，主角不确定他说的是不是真话。

"我曾经写过一封信。"主角轻声说。"写给我自己。"

"当你还是个孩子的时候？"

"没那么年轻。"主角很不好意思地承认。当时他已经二十岁了，找不到生活方向，心也刚被伤透。

"你对未来的自己说了什么？" 尼尔转过脸来，嘴唇贴着主角的胸口，就在他左肋上方。

"我告诉自己，总有一天我会知道该怎么做。"主角说，即使听起来有些尴尬。"而且我的心不会永远痛下去。"

"你说的都是真的吗？" 尼尔的唇略微离开主角的皮肤。他呼出的温热气息扑在裸露皮肤上，主角发起抖来。

"是的。"主角答道，尽管他已经很多年没有想过这个问题，或者真正思考过这些愿望有没有实现。在这一刻，当尼尔沿着主角的腹部一路滑下时，主角很难想到其他的事，很难想到毕竟这世界上的任何事情都可能是痛苦的。

他们最终在法国比计划的多呆了一周，除了出门吃饭和让工作人员打扫房间以外几乎没有离开酒店。当必须返回外面的世界时，他俩都已经迟赴了几个重要的约会。主角知道自己这么做很鲁莽，甚至称得上愚蠢，但他并不在乎。尤其当每天晚上尼尔睡在他的床上，全身赤裸，修长的四肢摊开在洁白的床单下时，他就更不会在意了。

在那之后，他们不得不分开的一个月十分折磨人，主角大部分时间都在烦躁和心烦意乱中度过。他是专业人士，所以这并不会影响他的工作，但在仅有的一点空闲时间里他根本无法放松。他试着读书，但他的注意力一直跳回到段落的开头，循环往复。

他和尼尔仍然像往常一样，通过简短的、非私人的、高度加密的电子邮件进行交流。

尼尔写道， ** _ **我这里的情况有变。但应该不会耽搁太久。**_**

**_**那太好了**_** ，主角回道。 ** _ **随时向我汇报最新情况。**_**

主角（幼稚地）希望他们能以某种密文沟通。

**_**你那边天气如何**_** ** _ **？**_** 他会这么写，那就意味着， ** _ **注意安全，不要冒不必要的险。**_**

**_**我这里是阴天**_** ，可能代表着 ** _ **我想你了**_** 。

**_**今天天气很冷**_** 。我几乎一直在想着你裸体的样子。

**_**现在在下雨。**_** 快回来吧。

他想着，下次见面的时候要把这些暗号告诉尼尔。他知道尼尔肯定会嘲笑他。他就想让尼尔笑话他。

然而他们几乎没空说话，他们直接在主角在芝加哥租的一间公寓走廊上做起来。这一次尼尔占据主动，他推着主角背靠墙面，跪倒在他面前。当主角高潮时，他头猛向后仰，狠撞在墙上以至于眼冒金星，剧烈地喘息着，手指缠在尼尔的头发里。当他从晕眩中恢复清醒后，他感到有些愧疚，觉得自己拽尼尔的头发拽得太重了，但尼尔抬起头，脸上写满了欲望，当主角把他拉起来触碰到他时，尼尔浑身直抖，把脸埋在主角的肩窝里。

直到挪进卧室后他们才终于脱下第一件衣服。

“你的任务怎么样？”后来他俩洗澡时主角发问。他冲着尼尔光滑的颈部曲线轻声说道，话语几乎淹没在水声中。

“没劲，”尼尔回答，然后话头一转，仿佛承认对主角的思念是世界上最容易的事：“我想你了。”

主角笑起来，看着尼尔湿漉漉的皮肤。“你没惹上什么麻烦吧？”

“我怎么会冒这个险呢？你又不在那里。”

尼尔只是在开玩笑，但这句话让主角念念不忘，即使芝加哥的那晚最终已变成美好的回忆。

问题是，他们之间的这种关系很不好维持。他有太多的事情想告诉尼尔，和在他们的第一次见面时，主角也有太多的东西想问他是一个道理。在他们之间，真相的重量永远不会完全平衡。

有时候他想告诉尼尔，自己总有一天 ** _ **会**_** 给他带来麻烦，而且是最糟糕的、没有办法弥补的那种麻烦。他更想和尼尔倾诉自己做过的噩梦。

那些梦境总是相同的。

主角会发现自己正站在门边，手指划过铁栏杆，发出咔哒咔哒的响声。他从来没有办法进到铁门的另一边。梦境的这部分从未改变。会变的是躺在地上的尸体。有时那是主角杀死的第一个人。有时是凯特，双眼大睁像是无声的指责。最糟糕的时候，那具尸体会是尼尔。有些时候他穿着那件他俩第一次见面时穿的亚麻西装。不过大多数时候，主角的梦与他对现实的回忆完全契合。

这些噩梦在他们开始上床后不久就开始出现，虽然主角称不上心理医生，但他也明白产生罪恶感是什么感觉。

但这并不能阻止他对尼尔的欲望。这不能阻止他尽可能地抓住在每一个酒店房间里和尼尔上床的机会。这更不能阻止他在分开时担心尼尔，或者阻止他从塞维利亚、约翰内斯堡、印第安纳波利斯给尼尔寄明信片。

当他俩都在执行任务的时候，寄明信片很危险，虽然他总是任由明信片留白，什么都不写，但主角还是清楚，寄这些明信片是一种冒险的放纵。

第一张明信片像是个烂笑话，在世界上最大的麻线球的照片上印着一句话，“ ** _ **真**_** ** _ **希望你也在这**_** ** _ **儿**_** ** _ **！**_** ”。主角是在堪萨斯州考克城出任务时一时兴起买下这张明信片的，但当他把它递给尼尔的时候，尼尔看上去真诚地被感动到了，以至于后来这就变成了一种奇怪的习惯。

**_**这次你给我带了什么？**_** 尼尔会问，主角就拿出一张闪闪发亮的方形纸片，有时是荷兰的郁金香田，苏格兰的城堡，或者夕阳下的富士山。

主角不知道尼尔怎么处理它们，但尼尔总是微笑着，带着某种小心的敬畏把它们收起来。

“你是不是在什么地方藏着一个装满了这些东西的鞋盒？”主角有一次调侃道。

“不是。”尼尔说。“是个咖啡罐。”

他们度过了一阵幸福时光；然后时间线突然紊乱了。这一切发生得那么快，主角甚至没有意识到他们已经错位了。

秋季的某一天，他们在中央公园会面。落叶刚刚开始飘零，但天气已经很冷了，那是这个季节第一个算得上冷的日子，主角戴着手套，穿着厚厚的羊毛大衣抵御寒冷。

他发现尼尔正在一棵树下跺着脚，双手深埋在薄外套口袋里，鼻子和脸颊染着一层红晕。尼尔还没注意到他，或者至少他装作没有看到，主角欣赏了他好一会儿。“你的围巾呢？”

尼尔转过身来，笑着说，虽然他看上去有些疑惑，像是什么地方不太对劲。

他说：“我没有围巾啊。”一瞬间主角感到自己的笑容凝固在脸上。

他很快反应过来，摇摇头，勉强挤出笑容。“好啊，你要是冻坏了可别来找我哭鼻子。”

之后他们散了一会儿步，聊了一些中性话题：下个工作任务和天气。主角微笑着，保持面容平静，脑子却在疯狂运转， ** _ **这是哪个**_** ** _ **尼尔**_** ** _ **？上周和我睡过的那个尼尔？一年前的**_** ** _ **尼尔**_** ** _ **？**_** 分清这件事很重要，因为仅仅十个月以前，他们还是严格的柏拉图式关系。

唯一的线索就是那条围巾；上次他们见面时，在离开酒店房间前，他亲手把围巾系在了尼尔的脖子上。那是主角自己戴的，一条柔软的深红色围巾。尼尔为此还嘲笑过他。主角知道，尼尔不会意识不到，即使没有这条围巾当线索，自己也能分辨出不同的尼尔。靠得更近后他能看出这个尼尔显然更年轻一些。他基本可以从尼尔对他微笑的样子确定这个推断，只有一丁点不确定。

主角还在思考怎么和尼尔讲这件事的时候，尼尔突然停下脚步，打断了他。“我们的时间线不统一了，是不是？”

主角很小心地点点头。“我也这么认为。”

尼尔看向他，一时间他们沉默地盯着对方。

“今晚你会来找我吗？”尼尔最后问道。“我们可以同步一下信息？”

“我以前做过这种事吗？”主角询问，小心注意着自己的用词。

尼尔点点头，主角突然感到一阵轻松，缠绕在他胸口的烦闷瞬间松懈。

“好吧。”他说。“那就八点见。”

“你不知道我的地址。”尼尔轻声说。

主角望向别处，看着树上的枯叶，摇摇头。

“我知道的。”他说。

他已经去过那里，但如果他猜的没错，尼尔至少还要过一周才能意识到这件事。

**_**有些事情可以很简单**_** ，凯特说过。

但大多时候事情不会那么简单。

那天晚上当他抵达酒店时，尼尔正等着他，坐在酒吧后方一张安静的桌子旁。尼尔穿着一件领口宽松的白衬衫，酒吧里很暖和，在光洁的橡木桌和柔和的金色灯光包围下，他的脸有些泛红。可能是因为喝了酒的缘故；尼尔手边的桌上有个空杯子。可能是他试图从酒精中摄取勇气；也可能是因为紧张。

不管怎么说，尼尔都很美。

主角在尼尔旁边坐下来。“所以我们就开始吧。”

“所以，”尼尔应道，却没抬头，还在专心看着自己指尖描摹过的玻璃表面冷凝水迹。“我猜这里就是事情开始变得混乱的地方。”

“事情从来都不是那么简单。”主角说。“不过，的确——从现在开始就不会像以前那样简单了。如果我们不是......处于同一个时间点的话......情况就会变得很复杂。有些事我们不能和对方讲。我们也不得不更加小心。如果我们还想保证一切正常运作的话。”

他极其专注地凝视着尼尔，但尼尔的眼睛却盯在自己手中的玻璃杯上，睫毛拂过脸颊。尼尔一如既往地无法被他看穿，主角突然有种迫切地想要触摸他的冲动，他想让尼尔抬起头来回望他。

“我觉得，”尼尔慢慢地说，“我们有两种方案。要么像你刚才描述的那样，我们留意自己的言行举止，小心谨慎地对待彼此——那是方案一。我们甚至可以使用一些你喜欢的暗号。”

主角带着一丝自我厌恶笑起来，刚张口想抗议，尼尔却抬起头，神色严肃，主角不由得噤了声。

“方案二。”尼尔接着说道。“更加激进一些。”

“那是什么意思？”主角询问。他能意识到自己声音中正透露出对尼尔的喜爱之情，但现在他已不想掩饰。

“方案二：绝对坦诚。我们把所有事都摆在明面上。我告诉你已经发生的一切，你告诉我将要发生的一切。没有保守秘密的必要。也用不着对暗号。”

尼尔仍旧轻声细语，但表情如此狰狞，以至于这一次主角不得不扭头看向别处，盯着正在他俩之间的玻璃杯中融化的冰块。

“有些事情你可能不想知道。”主角说。他突然非常想喝一杯，他抬头叫服务生，以避开尼尔的双眼。

尼尔笑起来，声音嘶哑。“剧透算个屁？我什么时候在乎过？”

主角斜睨了他一眼。偏偏这时一个服务生不知从哪冒出来，问他们想点些什么。

“再给他来一杯伏特加汤力水。”主角说。“我要一杯威士忌，谢谢。”

当服务生走到不会听到他们谈话的安全距离之外后，尼尔稍稍伸展长腿，膝盖刚好和主角双膝相触。“为什么不喝可乐？”

“我现在没在工作。”主角说，当他们对彼此回以微笑时，有什么难以言说的事情在悄无声息地发生变化。或许是气温的缘故，同外面的寒冷相比，酒吧里非常温暖。主人公突然敏锐地意识到两人身体之间相隔的空隙。他仍然能够在腿上感受到尼尔膝盖的轻触；一想到这他的胃就紧绷起来。

尼尔一定也感觉到了，因为他吞了吞口水，凑近桌子，瞳孔稍微扩大。

“你知道的，我房里有个迷你酒吧，”尼尔提议道，听上去很无辜，差一点就能蒙混过关了。

主角笑了。“我刚点了饮料。”

“你想留在这把它们喝完？我可以耐心等着你。”

主角有些希望再拖上一会儿，多品味一下期待的快感（ ** _ **趁他还能忍住的时候**_** ）。但他更想现在就咬上尼尔脖颈的皮肤。

他们把钱留在桌子上，朝电梯走去。即使算上小费，他留的钱可能也太多了，但主角无法专注于此。他满脑子想的都是上楼，和尼尔独处一室，然后——。

他强迫自己在电梯上行的时候不要去想这件事，防止跟他们同路的人用奇怪的眼神看着他，但他能清楚地意识到尼尔安静而沉稳站在他身边，双手插在口袋里，低头微笑着。他们搭的电梯很拥挤，只上到他们要去楼层的一半时又进来了更多人，在混乱中他们被短暂地挤得贴在一起。主角鼓起勇气抬头看了一眼尼尔，立马后悔了。尼尔正带着一种近乎饥渴的神态垂眼回望着他。主角只敢区区扫了一眼尼尔的双唇，之后他就不得不看向别处，注视着闪动的楼层号码。

肩膀挨在一起，虽然隔着层层叠叠的布料，但当主角吸气时，他还是能闻到尼尔古龙水的低调气息。靠得这么近，尼尔一定也能感受到他的味道，这个念头即使在他们下了电梯后仍旧在主角的脑海中挥之不去。

他们在走廊上慢慢地肩并肩走着，小心翼翼地保持着一定的距离。在门边站定后，主角冒险碰了下尼尔，只是把一只手搭在尼尔手臂上，几乎没有施加任何压力，但尼尔还是在慌乱中失手弄掉了卡，低咒一声。

“你不是很会开门吗？”主角轻声说道，尼尔瞪了他一眼，但眼神的力度被一种近乎渴求的绝望所削弱。

进门之后，主角刚来得及把门关上，尼尔就已经贴在他身上，把他压到墙上，手掌从主角的大衣和里面的层层衣物下穿过，一直摸到最里面的纽扣。

“把这些衣服脱掉。”尼尔嘟囔着。“天啊，你真的需要穿 ** _ **这么多层**_** 吗——”

“外面很冷的，”主角说，但他不确定自己这句话说出来能不能有人听得懂，因为他正忙着扯掉尼尔的衣服并把他拉向自己。

“等等，”尼尔说，“我们认真地做一次吧。”

“认真地做？”

“至少在床上做。”

主角抽身看了尼尔一眼。“你什么时候变得这么挑剔了？”

尼尔笑了笑，有些心不在焉，他不耐烦地把主角拉到床上，像是掐着表一样飞速扒着主角的衣服。

刚开始主角任由尼尔摆布，红潮涌上他脸颊，他和尼尔一起陷入了相同的疯狂急迫之中，但当他们终于双双躺在床上时，他想去亲吻尼尔，尼尔却躲开了，在床头柜里翻找着应该是润滑油一类的东西。

“慢慢来，”主角说。“我们有一整晚的时间。有什么好着急的？”

尼尔不安地靠在毯子上，睫毛的阴影下他回以一个谨慎的眼神。“我只是......我只是想让你快点上我。求求你。”

主角接过润滑油的瓶子倒在手上。“等不及了吗？”

“我已经等了一整天了。”尼尔说着，听上去跟他等了好久好久似的。主角皱起眉头。

尼尔注意到，笑了起来，他凑近主角并迅速地吻在他的下颌边缘上。尼尔温和地劝说道，“这东西用不了多少。我早为你准备好了。”

“你做准备了？”主角问，吞了口口水。他想着尼尔之前躺在这张床上，手在两腿间移动，双眼盯着天花板。“你也摸了你自己吗？”

“没有。”尼尔说。“我在等着你。”

“很好。”主角粗声说。“躺下。”

尼尔照做了，双眼紧闭，等待着，四肢微微颤动，可能是因为不耐烦，也可能是出于期待。主角慢慢地顺着尼尔的身体向下抚弄挑逗着，直到尼尔因忍耐而趋近边界，几乎因此痛苦起来。

“你准备好了吗？”主角最后问道，轻柔得像是耳语。尼尔闭上眼睛，重重地点头。

“赶紧做吧。”他咬牙切齿地说道。

主角笑着将一根手指探进他体内，尼尔飞快睁开双眼。

“我说过我准备好了。”

“我知道。”主角说。“我能感觉到。耐心点。”

尼尔发出挫败的声音，却仍旧躺了回去，任由主角缓慢而小心翼翼地给他扩张。尼尔身体内部湿润的触感是如此美好，主角几乎迷失其中，他喜欢主动回应他的尼尔。这是主角唯一能真正读懂他的时候；他注意着尼尔试图咬住嘴唇忍回发出的声响，深切的满足正灼烧着他。

他心里有个想法，他可能喜欢让尼尔一整夜都这样辗转反侧求之不得。他的黑暗面想看看自己能在尼尔崩溃之前把对方逼到什么程度。但像往常一样，本能欲望最终占了上风，他太想让尼尔也感受到快乐了。而且此时主角也坚持不了多久了。

“如果你不赶紧操我，我现在就出去找一个会干我的人。”尼尔威胁道。他听上去凶巴巴的，然而缺少说服力。尼尔绝不可能和别人做爱，即使透过欲念的迷雾，主角也突然感到一股强烈得近乎疼痛的爱意。和尼尔做爱时他经常会有这样的感觉。不知为何当他们做爱的时候会更容易想到这件事。性爱让一切都变得如此简单，他想要尼尔，他也爱着他，在经历了一生的阴影之后，能有一件事如此简单，真他妈的 ** _ **爽**_** 。

不管怎样，主人公还是把这当作允许的暗示。他跪在床上，将尼尔的双腿抬到方便插入的位置，吻上脚踝的柔软处。

“我太快的话你就跟我说。”他俯在尼尔的耳边轻声说道，缓缓进入，当尼尔试图回咬他一口的时候他笑起来。

他的确是在开玩笑，但他此时的确紧张了，当第一次插到底时他不得不暂停一下，闭起眼睛，颤抖地吸进一口气。当他睁开眼睛的时候，尼尔正抬起头看他，几近心慌意乱。

“怎么了？”主角问道。“你没事吧？”

“没事，只是......” 尼尔说，“天哪，你好可爱。”

主角不知如何作答。那一瞬间他几乎不敢看尼尔，所以他只得继续操他。

主角本想放慢速度，让这段性爱多持续一会。有一阵他撑住了，他故意深深插入又慢慢拔出，但没过多久他就无法控制自己，节奏开始混乱，床也随着有力的撞击开始摇晃。

尼尔在说些什么，主角想去听，他不希望错过任何细节，但那些话语几乎都是些没有意义的咒骂和乞求，以及 ** _ **太舒服了，总是这么爽**_** ，然后就变成了主角的名字，他的真名，那个几乎没有活着的人知道的名字。

尼尔高潮得很突然，他毫无征兆地用手捂住嘴，憋回一声尖叫。没过多久主角也跟着他一同去了。

过了很久主角才能动弹，他去浴室拿出一条湿毛巾。他回来后尼尔把他拉回自己的怀里，有很长一段时间他们只是一起躺着，一言不发，汗水在两人皮肤上慢慢冷却。

最终他们还是要继续酒吧里的谈话，主角知道。拖下去也没有用。

但他还是闭紧嘴，合上眼睛，收住手臂，把尼尔拉得更近一些。就这样躺在对方的怀抱里，他不希望这一刻结束。主角知道当他们最终开始讨论时，有些事情就会变化。

或许那是必然结局，但还不到时候。

是尼尔先开口的，他清了清嗓子，主角紧张起来。

“那么，你能跟我说些什么，”尼尔问道。“才不会剧透？”

主角犹豫不决，试图想出几个词、一句话，或是任何能回避这个问题的办法。最终他还是决定老老实实地招供。

“你和我，”他踌躇地开了口。“我们在同一条路上，但走的方向不一样。我是从……”

“所以你已经知道结局了。”

主角点点头，又把尼尔拉近一点。他感觉到尼尔若有所思地哼了一声，胸口震颤。

“所以，你是说我们就像夜晚擦肩而过的船只？”

“不是，”主角说，带着比他所期望强烈得多的情感。“不......你比那更重要。”

“对全世界的命运来说？”

“对我来说。”主角简单回答。

尼尔眨眨眼，头一次有些猝不及防，主角趁着这难得的机会，俯身吻了他一下。尼尔奇怪地僵住了一瞬才回吻，迟疑着放松身体。这个吻感觉很有意义，主角意识到，而这个想法并没有像他本以为的那样吓到了他。

“有一天，”尼尔说，拉开足够的距离中断了亲吻，却没有睁开眼睛，“总有一天我会问你到底发生了什么。你会告诉我吗？”

“我会。”主角说。“会的，只要你开口问。”

“那以后再说吧。”

“什么时候？”主角问。“明天吗？”

“也许。”尼尔现在笑起来了。“或者下周。”

主角也报以微笑。现在除了笑不可能做别的事情。他现在明白了尼尔这样看着他时是什么意思。他不知道为什么自己以前从来都没有意识到，明明这份感觉一直都在。

尼尔信任他。

从这以后事情可能会变得复杂。他们还会去往不同的地方。但现在，起始和结束之间的某处，他们开辟了一片小小的空间。在那里他们可以像现在这样躺着，悄悄地谈论一些与世界末日无关的事情。在那片小小的空间里，他们都知道彼此的喝酒习惯。

这不可能永远持续下去，但又有什么是永恒的呢？

“我今晚可以留下来吗？”主角问道。

尼尔看起来很高兴，虽然有些惊讶。“这不会让事情变得更复杂吗？我们的时间线仍然不同步啊。”

主角摇了摇头，翻身把尼尔压在身下，抬头看向他，还是那副严肃的表情。

“不必着急。”主角说。“我们还有时间。”


End file.
